The end is the beginning
by SlvrElement
Summary: Sakura gets a visit from Syaoron, the end for the CCS show but a beginning for S&S.


Untitled SS Romance

Dark, filled with vice, The hour of darkness is the hour of nine, San Diego Airport were filled with cries, cries of twinge or cries of something else; it can't be diverge, or maybe it might. A 747 flew overhead; piercing a hole into the clouds and revealing the moon, then the clouds enclosed itself again around the moon; the single object giving light to the darkened earth of night. Fortunately a light is obtainable, huddled in the region of it is a young boy of thirteen; gathering up the heat on the light; draining out all of its remaining life. But close to him is a building; The Airport hotel, not so far away, maybe just a couple of meters of a walk, but to dark to be made in this vice night.

A cold and inhuman breeze blew into the area where this living soul had set up his encampment for the moment. This is a night where malevolence lurked in the realm of shadows. Where once light pierces through a region; the shadow, as if being burn by an undying flame, race to the regions where the shadow and darkness is sovereign once more. This is the perfect night for creatures; so repugnant and repulsive that not even the aptitude of the human mind can imagine such of a horrific organism, to come out and feed among flesh. This is the perfect night for this daunting ritual.

This boy waited for someone to come along and deliver him to his threshold.

"Where is he?"He asked to no one but himself. Looking down at his wristwatch, he grieved. It was past nine, and going on to nine-thirty, he had school tomorrow. No sooner had he pulled out his newly purchased Sony Ericsson T-650 cell phone, a car pulled up. It was a black Mercedes Benz Kompresor 300 model; tinted windows all around, chrome 10's with the Mercedes star in the middle, along the middle of the sedan was a chrome strip, three inches below the window, two inches wide.

The driver side's door opened quietly and out stepped a man with his back facing towards the boy. He was in all black: suit, tie, and shoes. Under the jacket was a white buttoned up dress shirt. Looking down at himself the boy realized that his attire was almost identical, except for that of the color of the man's, the boy's was green, a dark forest green, almost black in the night.

"Master Li."

Hearing his name, Syaoron Li looked up from his attire and over to the man waiting, but now with his face forward and his hand holding the front passenger door open, ready for Li to board.

"Wei," Li acknowledged the long time butler of the Li family with a nod. Getting into the sedan Li studied the appearance of his butler Wei: Pudgy nose, thick white mustache, round but slightly slanted eyes, and white hair; though most of his scalp had gone bald from his old age.

"It's been awhile," Wei mentioned as he got around from the back of the sedan and dropped off Li's luggage, then entering the driver's side, closed his door and started the engine. It hummed.

Yes it has been awhile. 2 years ago was when Wei last saw of Syaoron Li. Glancing over at his young master he raised an eyebrow and let out a small and quiet laugh. He had changed a lot during the two years. His face had a more of a man's feature now then of two years ago, sturdier chin, deeper and darker eyebrows, chiseled cheeks and his voice had deepened as well; it wasn't that almost kid-like voice anymore. Though his messy hand-combed auburn hair still stood the same, Syaoron Li was now a man, or really closes to it.

"So Wei," Li started, while Wei looked back to the road and pressed his foot lightly to the gas; pushing the car forward. "How are your financial matters going?"

Oh yea, Wei smirked thinking to himself, he was a man now.

Even though it was dark, gloomy, and foggy out, Sakura Kinomoto didn't care. She still thought it was beautiful. Her honey-melon hair blew in the breeze, while she tried desperately to hold her pink hearted robe in place over her matching pink bra and underwear. Her beautiful emerald green eyes shone in the night light. The illumination from the city shone through the fog making them glare and sparkle, like your brain after you enjoyed a moon light dinner and a kiss from the one boy or man that you love, that you desperately want by your side.

She sighed and started back into her room from the balcony she had just occupied. Her room was a rush of pink. In front of Sakura was her hot pink wall paper with a few light pink sponged hearts, the ceiling was the same way. Straight across the room from Sakura, her back was faced towards the balcony, was the door that made an entrance from the hall way to her room. To the left of the door was her walk-in closet, when the door closed there was a full body sized mirror with a pink boarder. Against the right wall of her room was her bed; hot pink sheets with little lions with wings on them, matching blanket and pillow covers. On its right hand side was her dresser, on top was a little pink lamp and alarm clock and wouldn't you know it; that was pink too. Inside the top drawer was a bed and in that bed slept the ferocious, fearless, fluffy Guardian of the Seal: Keroberos, or also know as Kero. Then there was her desk, next to the entrance to the balcony, filled with papers, from homework to her own bored doodles, the desk top was full. A lamp, pencil sharpener and a few pens were it. But then there was the picture, the only picture, of Syaoron that she had.

She missed Syaoron so bad. It has been well over two years since the last time they saw each other, they were so young back then. Smiling sadly Sakura closed the door to her balcony, slid the lock into place and pulled together her pink curtains. Crossing her pink carpeting and stopped in front of her desk. Reaching down, Sakura grabbed the picture she had of Syaoron and her sad smile was replaced by an even sadder frown.

'_Syaoron wait!'_ She remembered herself shouting those words to him 2 years ago. She remembered Syaoron's face when he turned away from his flight's terminal to look at her, only to drop his bags and smile. She remembered running towards him and hugging him; crying. _'I'm sorry Sakura, but it's time and I must be going,' _and she remembered those dreaded words. She remembered when Syaoron gave her his only copy of his hiking picture they had taken that year during a school field trip to the mountains. _'Don't forget me now ok?' _She had smiled through her tears and had managed to whisper _'I couldn't if I tried.' _Then after that everything blurred. Sakura placed the picture heart shaped picture frame back upon her desk and turned off her desk lamp.

'Beep Beep'

"A car horn, at-" Sakura wondered out loud as she looked over towards her nightstand and read the time on her clock "-10:56, man that person is waiting to be yelled at."

'Beep Beep'

It went on again as Sakura got ready for bed.

'Beep Beep'

It went on again as Sakura slipped into her covers.

'Beep Beep'

It went on again as Sakura got out of bed.

'Beep Beep'

And it went on again as Sakura stood at her window shocked, with each curtain in each hand.

Syaoron smiled when he saw Sakura's shocked expression in the window. A second she was there and the next she was gone. His confusion was suddenly replaced by surprise when he heard the front door starting to unlock. He smiled, to himself and to the world. He was here to stay, the door opened and Sakura came running out in nothing but a pair of bra and panties. He smiled, oh yeah he was going to love his stay.

The End for us but the beginning for Syaoron and Sakura

Written by: SlvrE

6/17/04 7:31 pm


End file.
